The Dark Decade
by How 'Bout It
Summary: A tale of a dark ten years and extremely bright walls. Under Construction
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I own the ideas not the characters or most places. It's a one shot if you want me to expand i will.

* * *

_**The Dark Decade:**_

A Dark and scary tail of white walls.

My name is Bubbles Utonium. Me and my too sisters are in my "father's" lab, a.k.a. our basement, cleaning the place out. My sisters and I haven't seen the outside world in 10 very long years.

We stole his wallet, his hair shavers, his car all his food, pictures, lighters, sleeping bags, and anything about this "experiment", and our exsitance.

One night when we were sleep he snuck into our room and put these bracelets, necklaces, and anklets on us. As it turns out they were shock collars. We found that out the next day Buttercup was trying to leave and he shocked us all. Then he went upstairs to get some furniture down here. We waited for 4 hours to see what he was doing turns out just getting sleeping bags.

We thought it was a game until he shocked us then we knew he was serious. It was like a red light and a siren going off the siren was blaring "Game. Over."

Then we started thinking of ways to get outta there and every time he blocked those exits off. It was like he was reading our minds. And he was, through the collars. Though the Ankle and wrist collars he could predict our every move. We were his lab rats, hamsters, test subjects.

John would have people watch us he would watch us even in our sleep. We had no freedom when we slept we watched our dreams and nightmares with us. He would have friends over to show cases our talents.

My talent is I can see the future, Blossom's she can send and receive thought messages, and Buttercup's is she can move things with her mind. Another one of blossom's powers is she can blow solid ice out of her mouth, I can speak many languages, French, Spanish, German Chinese, etc. and Buttercup can turn invisible. We all share powers together like we can make tornadoes using our hands and we can fly and give off radiation thorough our eyes. Depending on our emotions it can be harmful of harmless. Not to mention I'm the fastest Blossoms the smartest and Buttercup is the strongest, but at times we have our moments. Again emotion based.

I must admit it was more mental damage than physical, other than the millions of volts going through our bodies each day. He broke our once happy souls he made us grow up.

We call this the dark decade.

* * *

I decided to write this because i feel really angst-y. Short and Sweet sorta.

Don't hate me.

How 'bout it?


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Ecape

**The Great Escape**

* * *

**Ok so I asked you people reading this to tell whether or not you wanted me to continue this story and only one person wrote and they said they wanted me to continue so everyone give a great big hug and thank-you to… ForbiddenOne14! Thank You so much ForbiddenOne14.**

* * *

Last night we made a great escape courtesy of Blossom. She used her telepathy, not the super human kind but the type multiple babies share. We call it 'triplet telepathy'.

We were sitting near the back of the room, and he was teaching at the very front he put us back there because he didn't want to take any chances if we tried something. He had his computer 6 feet away from him. Blossom sent me a message saying 'on three think about anything and everything and move as much as you can as fast as you can until I SAY stop.' what does she mean if we talk we get electrocuted. I'm guessing she sent Buttercup the same message. 'one...two...- get ready to think THREE!' at that very moment I began thinking about everything and anything, and moving so much it was like I had a seizure. We looked like wiggling sure of it.

, , , Mojo Jojo. Everything. Why this insane man tried to "create" perfect little girls instead of doing it the regular way. I'm sure there would've been someone who would have "helped" him but no, mixing chemicals into girls was his greatest experiment.

I saw him glance at his computer screen. Then looked again, he starts walking towards it while looking at us. He realizes what's going on and tries to stop it by overloading our collars with volts. It doesn't work we break those collars in three seconds flat, in another three knocked him to the floor. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." Buttercup's eyes were filled with rage and pain, so much so I couldn't see her real eyes they were gone. Replaced with black circles. "Buttercup we can't kill him...yet. We will be murders no longer Townsvilles's angels." said Blossom her pink eyes clouded with black. "Can we at least knock him unconscious?" I said to Blossom. "Stay down or I will hurt you." I spat at him." of course we can why wouldn't we?!" Said Blossom a little too happy.

Blossom dropped him from five feet at least. His body made a plunk and a thud as it hit the floor. I wanted to throw up but that sick bastard needed it.

I gathered up our sleeping bags, regular bags, a pack of toothbrushes, toothpaste, all his food, his car keys, and I grabbed every cent I could find. Blossom took everything about this experiment and Buttercup knocked him unconscious. She was moving very slow for a superhuman.

"Time to go. Somebody probably heard his screams why'd you duct tape him to the chalk board?" Blossom's eyes were beginning to lighten up just a bit. "I don't want him following us. Where ever we go. I don't ever want to see his face ever again." "Girls come up here. I shaved my head you should too." I called down.

I shaved my hair in the kitchen and put the hair in a plastic bag. I went into the bathroom to see if it was uneven but I couldn't focus my eyes. My eyes were black stones I couldn't see a spec of blue anywhere. "Bubbs you been in there for a while are you OK " "Yeah! I was about to ... Checking my hair." I yelled back to them.

We were out of there in ten minutes flat. We could roam the streets free of trouble. The powerpuff girls didn't exist anymore, only three 16 year old girls.

We headed for Marty's a convenience store in the heart of the city. When we got there Marty's was nowhere in sight only Martha's. When we went in we were amazed. We stood there admiring the store until someone said, "Hey are you going to shop or stand there like idiots." I don't believe it standing right there behind us were the rowdy ruff boys. I recognized butch's voice. Blossom didn't turn around because they would recognize her eye color.

I walked off to the food section Buttercup went to the clothes and Blossom to the electronics. They had a lot of food but in these packages that looked like it could fit a chocolate bar. But I grabbed a few to look at them cheese burger, and veggie soup was in a sphere, and there was orange juice in a cylinder. I went to the front and I saw Buttercup at the register with a pair of sunglasses in her hand after she paid I took them and got a basket.

I went to see the latest technology so I waltz over to the electronic section. It's very bright they have all the electronics against a yellow panel. Cellphones are the same height as they were 10 years ago but most of them were only two inches in width, and a lot of them were multicolored pinks and blues and greens. On a display below them it said tablets. On the other side where laptops and computers, they were also multicolored they are divided into two sections, touch screen and, required mouse. I could see Blossom marveling their qualities. "Blossom here are some glasses." I whispered to her. 'Thanks' is what I got back.

I went back to the food section so we wouldn't be hungry later. After that I went to go and find Buttercup. She had a shopping cart full of things clothes, shoes, contacts of all colors and nail polish and makeup. She knows how to blend in with all that stuff.

When we went to check out we spent $150. I got a weeks' worth of food, Blossom got a cellphone, and Buttercup got clothes shoes and contacts. I was glad she had gotten rid of the makeup and nail polish. We left and rented a motel room for the next week.

* * *

Around ten last night I was eating soup when a story came on the news. "Girls wake up and look at this!" I yelled.

"Breaking news. My name is Kathrin Pelenaky and early this morning about 10, our beloved world-famous scientist John F. Utonium was assaulted and robbed. According to sources he was robbed of 10,000 dollars, his computer, his car and his food. When he was found by his brother Eugene he was unconscious. He suffers a broken leg, a mild concussion, and memory loss. His assaulters were three teen-aged girls, last seen in a Martha's downtown. We don't know where they are but they could be in jail for ten years. If you have any leads please call the police. Help us rid the town of these thieves." Then they showed pictures of us earlier this morning.

"I think we should go to Farmsville. Tomorrow morning." said Buttercup. "I second that." I said "That makes three of us I'll get a map we wake up at 5 gotta be out by six."

"What time is it now?"

"10:10."

"I'm going to finish my soup. Then I'll be right with you." I said through my chews. I had veggie soup, it was amazing. "I'll go get a map" said Buttercup. "Good idea things sure have changed." So Buttercup left. I and Blossom went to sleep. A few minutes later she came back in her clothes were all raggedy. "Are you OK what happened?" "They followed us we have to leave. Butch beat me." "Okay were leaving. What time is it 11:00. Ugh I hate driving at night."

"We are not driving they will see the car leave and follow us they're superhumans."

"We're walking?" I whispered.

* * *

Please leave your reviews positive or negative I will still continue ask for reviews. If you want this to continue I must have at least 10 reviews (positive or negative).

* * *

How do you like it?

How 'Bout It?


	3. Chapter 3 Almost there

**Okay I'm so sorry that it took me this long,but I've been trying to write this chapter but each time my phone got messed up or restarted.{i write on my phone mostly}. so here we go. **

**Disclamer: I dont own Powerpuff girls or anything related. except maybe some places**

* * *

After we got Buttercup changed, and we washed up we took off out the back door. There was a forest up ahead and we went for it we were half way there when we heard "Where are they? Hmm?... Why don't you tell us before Brick kills you all?" the last part was a rhetorical question but some one answered,

"Because I don't know who you're talking about."Said the manager

"Yes you do the three bald girls. One had red eyes how could you had missed that?" Yelled Boomer

"Bald girls, bald girls, bald girls." murmured the manager.

"They were about 17." Yelled Butch

"Ooh yes I remember now. I think they were in the back half."said the manager

"They ran out the back door." Then we heard footsteps directed our way. Whoever is coming after us, and I know it's not authorities because they threatened to kill, was getting closer. They should have seen us by now it was all flat except the forest.

Miraculously we made it without detection. We went behind a larged-based tree. Buttercup was wheezing which is weird because we have gone faster before, and I understand she is injured but we didn't go that far and me and Blossom carried her some of the way.

"My head hurts." Said Buttercup.

"Did he hit you in your head?" Asked blossom

"No only in ... (wheeze) my stomach ... (wheeze)."

"Let's keep moving."

"She is hurt blossom."

"They are getting closer."

"It's ok Bubba I don't want to die." I reluctantly picked her up, they were already In the forest but they didn't enter in the same spot. they would see us in a matter of seconds. "go on". I yell. I glanced daggers in their direction. Bloss started moving forward with one arm around B.C.'s waist wrapped around, her other arm was grapping B.C.'s arm which was wrapped around her shoulders, Buttercup's other arm was clawing at her head.  
"You guys go on I'm going to stall them."

"Too Dangerous" Blossom said while grabbing for me.

"Would you rather we die, right here in the forest? Or taken back to John?" I whispered.

"Keep them alive." she replied

I heard their footsteps first then I saw 2 dark silhouette move . I guess someone had to keep the crowd under control. I looked at the blank field and imagined a townsville beach, with white sand and sparkling water.I Looked back at those men and imagined them in swimming trunks and a tee shirt. I could see them moving towards me glaring at me with mere confusion. Then I felt my brain go into overload as they were only a yard away. I closed my eyes and felt myself explode, which meant I needed to leave. I re-opened my eyes and saw that the men were walking towards the field.  
"Blossom where are you?" I sent.  
"I went straight then we marked a tree with the word Bubbs in a bubble there you turn right and you keep straight and we will be waiting on a chopped tree trunk." I followed her directions and found them sitting, B.C.'s forehead covered in ice. "I need some ice too." I suddenly felt drained.

I sat down and braced myself for the cold. It never came but I knew the ice was there.  
We walked all the way through the forest with no sleep or stopping. It was Townsville's largest.

We had fake identities. My name is Hailey Lonea, Blossom is Kailey Lonea and Buttercup is Bailey Lonea. Lonea is an anagram for alone, Buttercup came up with that. We are moving to Farmsville. Now we are just hiking.

Me and Buttercup were fine by the time we reached the town's gate.

"hello." said one of the guards in front of the gate.

"Hello, we are just out hiking. Would you mind letting us through?" I asked with extreme happiness coursing through my voice, so much so that I couldn't see through the lie myself.

"Sure we just need to see some i.d. And we won't bother you."

"We don't have any I.d. We are hiking. Just let us through" Buttercup said.

"Then we can't let you go just yet. Come inside so we can pull you up in the data base."

"You won't find us we are minors"

"Parents or guardians?"

"Dead. We live by ourselves."

"School records?"

"Burned in the same fire that killed our parents."

"Look we don't want to talk about it anymore. Can you just let us through?"

"fine, I'm sorry. Names?"

"Hailey Kailey and Bailey lonea. "

"ok right this way" Is it me or is his eyes extremely intense brown/\hazel. 'look at his eyes. There red rimmed.' how can you have contacts under your iris? 'Rowdy Ruffs' Blossom sent back. 'shit' is what I got from Buttercup. I replied 'fuck'. Then Blossom replied 'damn' Who would even give 17 year old boys as guards. A girl could – no would flirt them and they would open those gates as long as they got a phone number.  
When they opened the gates I said thank you and left. My cap almost fell when I stormed away. Rowdy ruff boys don't deserve to see my acting. They shouldn't even be In my presence. That may sound like a nasty thing to say but I don't want them alive. How are they still alive?

* * *

There are probably going to be less chapter because i start in 2 days. so you review! How do you like it. I am so sorry i haven't made more chapters i was with a part of my family that is very disapproving and i didn't write around them. I am so sorry.

How 'Bout It?


	4. Chapter 4 A new home

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_**Okay so everyone I am going to give a challenge to every power puff author and anyone else if you want to adapt this to your fitting I will put out a one shot as a example in three months so today is August 14, 2013, so let****'****s say November 14 2013 I will post my one shot and I will describe the challenge so in three months I will be starting a story and please hold me too that because I might try to change the date.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the power puff girls or anything in the show or comics. Some of the characters and places aren****'****t mine either but I will come up with some.**_

* * *

_Farmsville has flourished since the last time I came here. Townsville was taken over by broccoli. I've never look at vegetables the same ever since. I have to double check for anything freaky._

_Farmsville has lived up to its name, almost every property has a farm or a garden. Not many crops are out but the town will start blooming in a few months since spring is approaching. A lot of the buildings are old, however there are few modern buildings here and there._

_Just about everything a town needs is located in the down town area. A Town hall, shopping center, and a real estate office. The realtor name is Reilly Real. We ended up getting a 20 room mansion it was in the market for a long time so we got it for $92,000. Did I mention 10 of the rooms are masters and the rest are the same size. Basement, and attic, and half a acre for a back yard and a pool._

_No one has been in it since the last owner was there, which was 40 years ago. There are rumors of hauntings so nobody has touched it._

* * *

_We went right to the house to unload and get a little rest. We walked in and had to take a double take. This place is falling apart, busted pipes, covered windows, which are also busted. But that is exactly what we expected being vacant for over 40 years. It's the beauty that caught us by surprise. Just the foyer alone is amazing. The walls were a faded bright orange one of the walls was accented with a giant chalk board. It covers the whole wall. Words covering it words like ' Damien' and ' Christine & Christina twyns for life!" A couch, a dining room table, and other furniture and most of all the pool table._

_"I love this song. Some people want it all. - some people want it all?!" I asked_

_"By Alicia Keys?" Said Blossom pointing out the obvious._

_"Yes Blossom Alicia Keys." I said in a board tone._

_"on the piano? Upstairs?" Asked Buttercup following Blossom's lead._

_"Yes Buttercup on a piano" I replied in the same voice._

_"I thought this house was vacant!" As quietly as we could we put down our luggage and headed for the stairs. The piano music was coming from 3rd floor. _

_"Some people want it all but I just want nothing at all if it ain't you baby if ain't got you baby." It was played on two different octaves a low and a high._

_"Umm Excuse us. My name is Hailey, this is Kailey and just bought this house." Said Blosom_

_"Christine and Christina."Said one and then she pointed to the other. One had black pinned up hair and, light green eyes, she had on a black tank top and baggy jogging pants and the other had black hair on her shoulders light green eyes and she had on a black t-shirt and baggy jogging pants._

_"so do you play the piano?"I asked_

_"Yes we both do usally I play the lower octave and she plays the higher octave."Said Christine_

_"So are you homeless or orphans?"Ask Buttercup_

_"Homeless orphans."Said Christina_

_"Well you can live with us. And we could live with you." I said_

_"Were not sure if we like you yet."Said Christine while Christina nodded_

_"Okay, but the only other place to go is out. Choose wisely." Said BLossom_

_"Your good our but big brother has to approve you too." Said Christine_

_"Great... so how do you live? How do you eat ? How do you keep your selves clean? Where do you get your clothes?" I asked automatically turning up my like ability factor._

_"Well we usually eat Cheap Burger and with our trusty knife chop up food for the babies." they pulled a pocket knife out of a cabinet _

_"BabIES?"_

_"Yeah there Are five. Christine's baby boy Jason, my baby girl Alexis, and our brother's twin girl and boy, Maddy and Damien. Oh and there's Calvin our baby brother. Yeah we need your help. Calvin's is 6, Alexis is 4, Maddy and Damien are 2, and Jason is 4 months."_

_"So... When does your brother come back?_

_"10 minutes more or less."_

_"Well show us around." __Let the tour commence!_

___My room is white. too white it hurts. But anyway it has a couch and it has a nice bathroom and a large walk in closet and a ____small keyboard____ but its enough for me. i put my bag down and then walked out 'i'll unpack later'. Blossom and butter cups room were the same as mine except Buttercup has a small television and Blossom has desk. THe kitchen is a small table a mini fridge a sink and a microwave. there is space for a dining room but they turned it into a play room. then there was the basement it was okay the basement was finished but it was pretty empty and scary._

___"So ive heard that there were hauntings. have you encountered any?" Siad Buttercup_

___"You know what i hear about that all the time but actually we are the hauntings." Said Blossom_

___"few i though there were things falling off shelves and people whispering." I said_

_"Yeah no."_

_The rest of the house was empty. Each of the girls have 2 rooms a regular size and a master. _

* * *

_ And when we thought it was going good their brother comes home. "Christina! Christie! Where are you?"_

_"Hello sir I am Hailey this is Bailey and Kailey. We now own this house." We say as we open the_

_"Fuck! No I'm not letting all this hard work go to waste." Said their brother_

_"Umm excuse me Kevin?is it? Were letting you stay." Said Buttercup_

_"I cant believe you let them into the house." Said __Kevin_

_"Umm we had the door unlocked and they walked right on in." Said Christina_

_"why was the door unlocked?" He said yelling_

_"Well for you. You don't have a key and we cant lock you out because we don't know when youre going to come back."_

_Dinner was quite awkward. We were staring at the three adolescents in front of us. Every one trying to break the tense silence with questions like 'so are you triplets?' 'What grade are you in?' Then the last half of the night was filled with crying children._  
_The next morning the children left. Christie and Christina to get school forms and school clothes and Kevin to his job. We were left with Maddy, Damien, and Jason. So we decided not to analyze anything with two mouthy two year olds on deck, instead we tried to think of ways to get out and do something fun with the kids and earn more money. And try to learn how this town works._

* * *

_Okay so... I have big plans for the next chapter and I am so freaking sorry that I left you guys for 2 months without something new to read from me at least. So I have promised myself and now you readers that I will update at the beginning of the month for the next two months. In addition every chapter must be 1,000 words long at least. That does include my author notes. Sorry for the short chapeter and i know it wasnt the best but what ever._  
_Sorry. It is this stories four month aniversery today! Yaaay_  
_**How 'Bout It?**_

_P.s. don't forget to review**.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Adjusting

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_**Okay so everyone I am going to give a challenge to every power puff author and anyone else if you want to adapt this to your fitting I will put out a one shot as a example in three months so today is August 14, 2013, so let****'****s say November 14 2013 I will post my one shot and I will describe the challenge so in three months I will be starting a story and please hold me too that because I might try to change the date.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the power puff girls or anything in the show or comics. Some of the characters and places aren****'****t mine either but I will come up with some.**_

* * *

_Farmsville has flourished since the last time I came here. Townsville was taken over by broccoli. I've never look at vegetables the same ever since. I have to double check for anything freaky._

_Farmsville has lived up to its name, almost every property has a farm or a garden. Not many crops are out but the town will start blooming in a few months since spring is approaching. A lot of the buildings are old, however there are few modern buildings here and there._

_Just about everything a town needs is located in the down town area. A Town hall, shopping center, and a real estate office. The realtor name is Reilly Real. We ended up getting a 20 room mansion it was in the market for a long time so we got it for $92,000. Did I mention 10 of the rooms are masters and the rest are the same size. Basement, and attic, and half a acre for a back yard and a pool._

_No one has been in it since the last owner was there, which was 40 years ago. There are rumors of hauntings so nobody has touched it._

* * *

_We went right to the house to unload and get a little rest. We walked in and had to take a double take. This place is falling apart, busted pipes, covered windows, which are also busted. But that is exactly what we expected being vacant for over 40 years. It's the beauty that caught us by surprise. Just the foyer alone is amazing. The walls were a faded bright orange one of the walls was accented with a giant chalk board. It covers the whole wall. Words covering it words like ' Damien' and ' Christine & Christina twyns for life!" A couch, a dining room table, and other furniture and most of all the pool table._

_"I love this song. Some people want it all. - some people want it all?!" I asked_

_"By Alicia Keys?" Said Blossom pointing out the obvious._

_"Yes Blossom Alicia Keys." I said in a board tone._

_"on the piano? Upstairs?" Asked Buttercup following Blossom's lead._

_"Yes Buttercup on a piano" I replied in the same voice._

_"I thought this house was vacant!" As quietly as we could we put down our luggage and headed for the stairs. The piano music was coming from 3rd floor. _

_"Some people want it all but I just want nothing at all if it ain't you baby if ain't got you baby." It was played on two different octaves a low and a high._

_"Umm Excuse us. My name is Hailey, this is Kailey and just bought this house." Said Blosom_

_"Christine and Christina."Said one and then she pointed to the other. One had black pinned up hair and, light green eyes, she had on a black tank top and baggy jogging pants and the other had black hair on her shoulders light green eyes and she had on a black t-shirt and baggy jogging pants._

_"so do you play the piano?"I asked_

_"Yes we both do usally I play the lower octave and she plays the higher octave."Said Christine_

_"So are you homeless or orphans?"Ask Buttercup_

_"Homeless orphans."Said Christina_

_"Well you can live with us. And we could live with you." I said_

_"Were not sure if we like you yet."Said Christine while Christina nodded_

_"Okay, but the only other place to go is out. Choose wisely." Said BLossom_

_"Your good our but big brother has to approve you too." Said Christine_

_"Great... so how do you live? How do you eat ? How do you keep your selves clean? Where do you get your clothes?" I asked automatically turning up my like ability factor._

_"Well we usually eat Cheap Burger and with our trusty knife chop up food for the babies." they pulled a pocket knife out of a cabinet _

_"BabIES?"_

_"Yeah there Are five. Christine's baby boy Jason, my baby girl Alexis, and our brother's twin girl and boy, Maddy and Damien. Oh and there's Calvin our baby brother. Yeah we need your help. Calvin's is 6, Alexis is 4, Maddy and Damien are 2, and Jason is 4 months."_

_"So... When does your brother come back?_

_"10 minutes more or less."_

_"Well show us around." __Let the tour commence!_

___My room is white. too white it hurts. But anyway it has a couch and it has a nice bathroom and a large walk in closet and a ____small keyboard____ but its enough for me. i put my bag down and then walked out 'i'll unpack later'. Blossom and butter cups room were the same as mine except Buttercup has a small television and Blossom has desk. THe kitchen is a small table a mini fridge a sink and a microwave. there is space for a dining room but they turned it into a play room. then there was the basement it was okay the basement was finished but it was pretty empty and scary._

___"So ive heard that there were hauntings. have you encountered any?" Siad Buttercup_

___"You know what i hear about that all the time but actually we are the hauntings." Said Blossom_

___"few i though there were things falling off shelves and people whispering." I said_

_"Yeah no."_

_The rest of the house was empty. Each of the girls have 2 rooms a regular size and a master. _

* * *

_ And when we thought it was going good their brother comes home. "Christina! Christie! Where are you?"_

_"Hello sir I am Hailey this is Bailey and Kailey. We now own this house." We say as we open the_

_"Fuck! No I'm not letting all this hard work go to waste." Said their brother_

_"Umm excuse me Kevin?is it? Were letting you stay." Said Buttercup_

_"I cant believe you let them into the house." Said __Kevin_

_"Umm we had the door unlocked and they walked right on in." Said Christina_

_"why was the door unlocked?" He said yelling_

_"Well for you. You don't have a key and we cant lock you out because we don't know when youre going to come back."_

_Dinner was quite awkward. We were staring at the three adolescents in front of us. Every one trying to break the tense silence with questions like 'so are you triplets?' 'What grade are you in?' Then the last half of the night was filled with crying children._  
_The next morning the children left. Christie and Christina to get school forms and school clothes and Kevin to his job. We were left with Maddy, Damien, and Jason. So we decided not to analyze anything with two mouthy two year olds on deck, instead we tried to think of ways to get out and do something fun with the kids and earn more money. And try to learn how this town works._

* * *

_Okay so... I have big plans for the next chapter and I am so freaking sorry that I left you guys for 2 months without something new to read from me at least. So I have promised myself and now you readers that I will update at the beginning of the month for the next two months. In addition every chapter must be 1,000 words long at least. That does include my author notes. Sorry for the short chapeter and i know it wasnt the best but what ever._  
_Sorry. It is this stories four month aniversery today! Yaaay_  
_**How 'Bout It?**_

_P.s. don't forget to review**.**_


End file.
